Be Prepared (episode)
"Be Prepared" is an episode of Danger Rangers. Synopsis Burble takes the Danger Rangers to the "Be Ready for Anything Jamboree" at the Pine Lake Orphanage (where Burble had grown up during his childhood). Mr. and Mrs. Barkster are running the same orphanage now as they had then. Luke and his friend Denny end up by the storm while Luke is riding on a wind surfing and Denny is riding on a boat, when they're supposed to be joining the jamboree for their own safety. Characters *The Danger Rangers themselves *Mr. Barkster *Mrs. Barkster *Luke *Denny *Amy *Dex *Antny *Petey Panda (titular song segment only) *Petey's Dad (titular song segment only) *Background Trio *Panda Mom (cameo) *Panda Girl (cameo) *Heather (cameo) *Billy Goat (cameo) *Alex (cameo, but in a different outfit) *Kelly Lamb (cameo) *Emily (cameo, but in what might be a pink shirt) *Miko (cameo) *Jack (song segment only) *Jake (song segment only) Quotes *''(first lines, Rangers Burble and Squeeky are playing ping-pong)'' Burble: You're! Pretty! Good! Today! Squeeky: (laughing) Tennis is my racket! Know what I'm sayin', big guy? *'Sully:' Nothin' like gettin' my fan letters airmail. *'Sully:' Some days it's tough bein' me. Kitty: Oh, are those the same days it's tough to spell your name? Sully: What? Kitty: This fanmail's addressed to Ranger K-I-T-T-Y. "Ranger Kitty," "Ranger Kitty," "Ranger Kitty," and, oh, what do you know? Sully: "Ranger Kitty"? Kitty: No, "Ranger Burt." *'Amy:' Mrs. Barkster always said peanut butter cookies was always your favorite, Ranger Burble. Burble: How do you think I got to be this big, Amy? *'Luke:' "Danger Ranger Luke." You'll be hearin' that name one day real soon, Denny. Denny: Oh, you're gonna become... one of the Danger Rangers? Oh! Wait up, Luke! *'Sully:' How was that? Kitty: Oh, please. A trained seal could have known that. Sully: I am a trained seal. Kitty: I rest my case. *'Sully:' Remember, you might need this kit if a storm or any other emergency leaves you with no electricity. Kitty: No heat or water. Burble: No Luke or Denny. Sully & Kitty: What? Burble: Luke and Denny aren't here. *'Squeeky:' (opening a box of granola bars in Dex's hand from the inside with the two of them tied to his feet) Oh, sure, granola bars to youse, but if I get caught in Dex's avalanche... hee-hee... I can use them for skis. (He hops out and jumps onto a bunch of boxes, jumps forward again, and slides down one of them, which is slanted to use for a ramp, and he yodels as he does so.) *'Mr. Barkster:' You went against the house rules, coming down here without an adult. That means ground . Both of you! And you'll have to apologize to Mrs. Barkster and the other kids. *'Squeeky:' (chuckles) ''Who says you can't come home again, big buy? '''Burble:' Yeah. I guess I'm kinda lucky. I got three families: everybody here, my mom and dad who adopted me, and the Danger Rangers. *'Savo:' Speaking of emergencies, I believe I'm having one! Oh no!' Burt:' Holy smoke! You're shorting out, Savo! I'd better shut you down!' Savo:' You know I mustn't ever be offline, Ranger Burt! I must keep watch, for emergencies all around the world! I must--''' Burt:' Don't worry, Savo. You'll only be down for a second. I'll switch you over to backup power, and all your auxiliary drives will kick in. *'Squeeky:' ''(coming out of Savo) ''Good as new. Reboot and let the fun begin.' Burt:' Does that mean you want to try playing my new game?' Squeeky:' Well much as I'd love to, Burt, whilst I was inside Savo's memory banks, I took the opportunity to reprogram another game, one which Savo and I love to play together?' Savo:' No no! What did you do, you little reprogramming rat? Did you--? No! ''(two cheese pieces miss the cursor) Missed again! Oh, this is good! I like this! But... (a third piece hits the cursor) Oh no! I've been cheesed! But, I'm still ahead by two! Ha ha! Nina nina ninnia!' Burt:' Well, I guess I could always include a cheesy ending to my latest safety video game.'' (He and Rangers Sully, Burble, and Kitty laugh as the iris circles out on him, pauses, and continues.)'' Locations Pine Lake Orphanage Songs *Be Prepared *Stay Calm Trivia * There is more than one Pine Lake in the real world, but it is unknown which one the orphanage takes place in. * Kath Soucie and Kevin Michael Richardson appear in Adventures from the Book of Virtues, with Soucie primarily voicing both major females, Annie Redfeather and Aurora the Hawk, and Richardson primarily voicing Plato the buffalo. * Kath Soucie also appeared with Grey DeLisle in both Clifford ''series, with Grey DeLisle as Emily Elizabeth in both shows, but Soucie voiced Jetta in the original series and Daffodil in ''Clifford's Puppy Days. * Rob Paulsen and Soucie also did voices in Tiny Toon Adventures, with Paulsen primarily voicing Fowlmouth and Arnold, and Soucie primarily voicing Fifi La Fume and L'il Sneezer. * Kath Soucie appeared with Grey DeLisle in Rugrats, with Soucie primarily as Phil and Lil DeVille, and their mother, and DeLisle in minor roles, such as the two twin McNulty brothers. * Soucie and DeLisle also do voices together in The Weekenders, with Soucie as Tish and DeLisle as Lor. * Andre Stojka and Kath Soucie both voiced Owl and Kanga in certain Winnie the Pooh media. * Kath Soucie also appeared with Charlie Adler and Kevin Michael Richardson in The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, with Soucie as one of the Fry Kids and the red-feathered McNugget, with Adler as Hamburglar and the purple-feathered McNugget, and Richardson as Grimace. * Jerry Houser (primarily the voice of Sully altogether) and Kath Soucie both voiced Bamm-Bamm Rubble and Pebbles Flintstone (now Pebbles Rubble) as adults in the special Hollyrock-a-Bye-Baby. * Nobody is or becomes a Junior Danger Ranger, nor does anyone get a Danger Rangers' Safety Seal of Approval in this episode. Goof * When Luke and Denny are promising to be more careful, they speak in each other's voices. * Speaking of voice goofs, when Amy points out the Danger Rangers' arrival earlier, she sounds like a man did her voice. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in which Savo gets cheesed